United
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Zexion x Riku] Riku couldn't believe his eyes. Not even five feet away is someone he thought he'd never see again.


**A/N:** A quickie I wrote in between trades. ZexionRiku will forever be my favorite KH ship, though it's starting to become a tie between RoxasSora and LeonSora for my favorite Sora ship.

Commentary and feedback is appreciated !

* * *

 **united**

* * *

Riku couldn't believe his eyes. Not even five feet away is someone he thought he'd never see again.

Zexion casts various spells as Roxas slashes away with his keyblades. Part of him wants to ask _how?_ but another dares not speak the words. Riku feels that, if he speaks, it'll be nothing but an illusion.

"How…" Sora whispers from his side. The older boy looks at his friend. The keyblade wielder's eyes are wide with varying emotions.

"I don't know," Riku answers after a few beats of silence pass between them. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of heartless keep coming, but the two Organization XIII members take them out as if they're made of paper. "Come on, Sora. We have to go."

"No! I have… I have to talk to Roxas-"

"They're doing what they think they must. We cannot interfere," King Mickey says from behind them.

"But-!"

"Believe me," Riku begins, setting a hand on Sora's shoulder, "you have no idea how much I want to talk to Zexion and make things right. But we can't. We have to stop Xemnas."

"...All right." Sora sighs as he glances at his Nobody. Roxas shows no signs of tiring as he continues attacking the swarm of heartless. With a nod, Sora turns and starts the trek towards the leader of Organization XIII.

The others follow. Riku stays behind and watches the illusionist. The pages of his Lexicon turn ferociously as spells fall from his lips. It's hard to describe the emotions rolling through him.

The last time he saw Zexion, he'd cut through him and the Nobody disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Riku had heard through various sources the schemer met his end through his replica, so it's hard to believe he's _right there._

"Riku!" Kairi calls. He turns to look at her. "Come on!"

"I'm coming," Riku tells her. Gazing at Zexion one last time, he turns on his heel and leaves.

It's a hard fought battle, but Xemnas falls to Riku and Sora's combined efforts. Swarms of Nobodies come after the duo afterwards, but Riku disposes of them. It leaves him on his knees, but Sora lets him lean on his shoulder as they walk through the whiteness.

"I thought Roxas…" Sora begins, looking straight ahead with an unreadable expression on his face. "I thought he…"

"I was sure he fused with you," Riku murmurs, flicking his gaze over to his friend. "There has to be some reason he's still here."

"What about you?" The keyblade wielder turns to him. "I saw your face when, um, Zexion? took off his hood. What happened between you two?"

"It's a long story…" The older boy sighs. "He was my enemy in Castle Oblivion, but he protected me once. I was so confused at the time, why was someone from Organization XIII protecting me? It bothered me the whole time I was there."

"He protected you?" Sora's eyes widen a little. "Why would he do that?"

"To this day, I still have no answer to that question," Riku replies, closing his eyes. "We encountered each other one last time… He disguised himself as you and belittled me. I had no idea why, but part of me realized we were destined to stand on opposite sides."

"That's…"

"It's okay. I fought and defeated him, but it was with a heavy heart. I learned later my replica killed him and I had no idea what to feel. Sadness? Happiness? I felt a mixture of both." Another sigh escapes from his lips. "I have no idea how he's here. Did he escape?"

"You can ask him when we get back," Sora says, voice heavy with confidence. Riku looks at him and chuckles a bit.

"If we get back."

"You've been in darkness too long," the younger boy mumbles. "You gotta think positive."

"Yeah, sure…"

The rest of their walk is in silence until Sora exclaims, "What's that light?"

The keyblade wielder moves towards it and it engulfs them.

They're on a beach of sorts. Moonlight reflects on the dim water and trees without leaves cover the area. Sora looks around in wonderment as Riku shrugs himself off his friend.

"I can walk," he says when Sora gives him a concerned gaze.

Nodding, Sora moves towards the water.

Riku tries to move on his own, but pain radiates through his nerves and he collapses on the sand. Coughing, he tries to stand, but someone holds him down.

"Do not move," a low voice murmurs. Warmth courses through him and the pain dissipates. "Better?"

"Yeah-" The rest of his sentence dies on his tongue. There, hovering above him, is none other than… "Zexion," Riku whispers, emotions rolling over him like a violent tsunami. He pulls the Nobody down and holds him close. "I'm so-"

"There is nothing for you to apologize for."

"How can you say that? After what I've done…"

"You were fighting to aid your friend," Zexion murmurs. He forces the older boy to look at him, and, when he does, touches his cheek. "After I escaped, I realized I was fighting for the wrong cause."

"You wanted a heart. That's not a bad thing," Riku replies, putting his larger hand on Zexion's smaller one. "How… how did you-?"

"Escape?" At Riku's nod, Zexion scoffs. "Axel forgot I am a master at illusions. He thought he killed me, but, in actuality, destroyed one of my clones."

The keyblade wielder stays silent for a few seconds before laughs erupt from his throat. Zexion looks at him with an arched brow, but patiently waits for an explanation. "I should have known, but I thought you were too weak to do such a thing," Riku murmurs after his impromptu laughing fit ends.

"So did Axel, and that was his fatal flaw," Zexion deadpans. His lips curl to a faint smile as he smooths Riku's hair. "And yours it seems."

Riku feels his face flush, but nonetheless leans into the Nobody's surprisingly warm touch. "You… You seem different. Almost as if you…"

"Possess a heart?" The teen nods and Zexion moves his hand to cup Riku's cheek. "It is strange, but it seems memories of emotions are coming to me. I'm simply acting on what they are telling me."

"Huh."

"Not the explanation you were looking for, hm?"

Riku grins a bit and kisses Zexion's cheek. "Maybe not, but something's triggering them and I'd like to hope it's me."

"Perhaps it is…"

"By the way," the keyblade wielder begins, and Zexion waves his hand to say "go on". "Why did you protect me from the Organization that day?"

"Ah… I felt a fierce desire to protect you from what would do you harm, despite the fact you were meant to be our enemy. It was similar to an emotional outburst, so it was perplexing, to say the least," Zexion explains, pushing hair out of his eyes. "You've inspired quite a few changes in me, Riku. I do not understand all of them."

Riku smiles at Zexion's words. He pulls him closer until not even air separates them and holds Zexion close. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say such a thing."

Zexion hums and lowers his head until his ear rests against Riku's heart. "What a soothing sound."

"What is?"

"Your heart."

The keyblade wielder chuckles a little. "You can listen to it as often as you'd like."

"Riku!" Sora calls and the pair look up to the younger boy. "Look, a door!"

Riku nods, stands, and picks Zexion up bridal style. Zexion's eyes widen, yet he rests his head against the junction of the older boy's neck and shoulder. "Let's go."

"You're coming too, right?" Sora asks, looking as his Nobody. Roxas nods and takes Sora's outstretched hand. Together, the four go towards the door, where the world of light awaits them.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
